


Common Pursuits

by SamuelJames



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun enjoys some time surfing with Zach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Common Pursuits  
> Pairing: Shaun/Zach  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Shaun enjoys some time surfing with Zach  
> Notes: Written for the three sentence ficathon which is hosted by caramelsilver. The prompt was Shelter, Shaun/Zach, surfing  
> Disclaimer: Shelter is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

After Shaun wipes out he straddles his board and shakes the water out of his hair in time to see Zach manoeuvring his board instinctively and riding the wave perfectly, he also spares a glance at the way Zach's wetsuit fits him snugly. He paddles back out and pushes himself up onto his board, judging the speed of the incoming wave accurately and it feels amazing - giving him that rush that just a few special things in his life can compare to. After deciding to call it a day Zach unzips his wetsuit and pulls it down to his waist prompting Shaun to pull him close for a slow sublime salty kiss.


End file.
